


A Ride to Remember [MarkiplierxReader One Shot]

by CrescentxMoon



Category: Insert Reader - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, In a Car, Listening to Radio, One Shot, Romance, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentxMoon/pseuds/CrescentxMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in the car with your friend Mark and stuck in Traffic. What happens when you get bored and turn on "unsuspecting" music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride to Remember [MarkiplierxReader One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at this, I hope it turns out ok.

Ugh. You remembered how much you hated traffic, especially on the weekends. Usually you wouldn't mind it that much but you weren't exactly alone in the car. Your friend Mark was sitting in the passenger seat looking outside the window. His recently dyed hair in a mess caught a lot of people's attention. If you would have left the store a few minutes earlier neither of you would be sitting in the car waiting for people to move up in the road. This trip to the grocery store and back should have only took 30 minutes but it turned into an hour and a half already.

You were brought back to your senses when a car cut in front of you and you stepped on the brakes resulting in whiplash.

"What the fuck!" Mark held back a giggle, afraid to set you off in the car. You could tell he was smiling by looking at his almond eyes.

"Oh my god" You slammed your head on the wheel and sighed loudly.

Traffic was not moving at all and when it did it would immediately stop and repeat itself once again. Since it was Friday everyone would be going out with friends and mostly get drunk with friends. Personally you weren't much of a drinker so you avoided going out on Fridays. The only reason you were in the car was because all the food in the fridge was gone and you were dying for a sandwich. There was nothing good on the radio either so you turned the music off. Mark looked at you with question and then turned back to the outside world.

"Hey Mark, you can go on my phone and play some music if you want." He smiled in return and reached for your cell phone

"Thank you, I was starting to doze off" You laughed a little bit as did he.

Mark and you lived together but you both weren't in a relationship with each other. You had been friends with him for about 2 years, however that isn't with feelings attached. You had a soft spot for Mark in your heart and he did too. You knew he liked you in a way but maybe just not as much as you did with him. It wasn't like love at first sight though. It took you both some time to warm up to each other. Not exactly for him because he seemed to treat everyone with great amounts of respect. You, unfortunately, were annoyed by the bubbly and charismatic youtuber. You both had met due to him bumping into you at the store on accident. You glared back at him in which he apologized immediately. He had stained your shirt with a drink he had been carrying with him at the time. This made you furious and he offered to make it up to you. Later that week your friend had decided to move in with her boyfriend; leaving you with no home or place to sleep. Sure you could have paid the pills but you would need to rid yourself of your social life. It felt like he knew when it happened because he called you soon after the news came your way and asked if you wanted to hangout later that day. Once you both met up you told him about your situation and it came as a complete shock when he invited you to stay with him as long as necessary. Long story short, he said you could live with him and in return you paid half of the bills.

"The passcode is 2539" He clicked the four numbers and then went through your phone. You lent him the aux cord and focused on the road once more.

You didn't really listen to music on your phone but had a few songs on them. Some were old, and some were from the "New Age". Once he hooked your phone into the vehicle you instantly regretted it. Playing in the car was the lyrics;

"Sex baby, let's talk about you and me-"

You pulled your phone into your hand and switched the song. He gave you a glance and then looked into his lap. Oh gosh, you forgot you had that in your playlist. Hopefully that was the only song that mentioned anything sexual. Your hopes were crushed when your hear the words:

"Birthday Sex, Birthday Sex-"

You once again pulled your phone into your grasp and skipped two songs over. In the corner of your eye you saw a flustered Mark turning away from you. Not only is it awkward for you but it is for him too. You felt your cheeks heat up too but still grabbed  
your phone to look at your playlist. It was worse than you thought. 'Rub you the right way', 'Apple Bottom Jeans', 'Do I Wanna Know', and so much more.

"What the actual fuck" you said under your breath. You set your phone and covered your face with your hands. Now he'll definitely think I'm weird. Your fingers parted and you saw a tiny bead of sweat on Mark's forehead. Oh no. You pulled your hands from your face and set them on the wheel to start driving when the traffic had almost dissipated. Thank goodness. Your foot had just touched the pedal when some douche in a Blue Mustang cut you off.

"You motherfucker!" you screamed and you went into the next lane. Mark looked up and stared at you. You sped up next to the Mustang and pulled down your window so the driver could hear you.

"Hey asshole! Where did you learn how to drive?" The young fellow looked at his passenger, then to you when he called out

"You got a nice rack on you, also I learned at your Mom's"

You felt a fire spark in your eyes and then looked at him again. How immature could this guy be?

"Um.. (y/n), you might want to calm down a little bit" Mark softly spoke then looked back when he saw red and blue flashing lights.

You looked in your rear view mirror and then slowed down to a stop. Unbelievable, your day has been terrible so far and this only added onto the the list. You started to feel angry tears well up in your eyes. Mark saw this and put his hand on your shoulder which made you jump.

"I'm sorry Mark, I guess I shouldn't be driving" he could sense the humor in your voice as he gave a big laugh.

The officer walked up to your car and asked you a question

"Ma'am do you know why I pulled you over?"

You gave an answer in the most serious voice you could muster

"I'm sorry officer but some dick passed me up and I guess I got a little.. frustrated.. so I asked him where he learned to drive. His reply to me was 'Your Mom's' so I got really angry. I know I was speeding but I just needed to see the idiot who was driving in some brand new mustang. I'll understand if you don't believe a word I say."

The officer stared at you for hard moment before speaking again

"I;m gonna need you to step out of the vehicle."

Your mouth hung open and you looked to Mark to see the same reaction on his face. Sighing, you complied to what the official said and slammed the door close.

"Please step on the line and walk"

"I- I'm not drunk I swear"

He gave you a look over one more time and then asked you for your name.

"(F/n) (L/n)"

"I'll also need you to have your passenger come out too."

You walked over to the car window and murmured, "Mark, you need to come out"

Mark unbuckled his seatbelt and then opened his door. The officer looked at him once and then to you.

"Since I feel bad for you and your boyfriend I'll let this slide but I'm letting you off for a warning. Also because my daughter likes watching this young man."

Mark's eyes widened and then his mouth hung agape.

"Thank you! This means a lot"

The officer offered a small grin before walking back to his small car. You entered the car and closed the door. Mark came in a second later and closed his door too.

"(y/n), you have to have the biggest balls in the world" He laughed and gave your shoulder a punch. 

"Well, I just figured I should tell him the truth but he thought I was drunk!"

Mark put a hand to his stomach as his laughter shook the whole car. "I guess we should get going. And to add on, you have a very interesting taste in music."

"Honestly i forgot that I had those songs in there. Sorry about that." he chuckled

"Oh its totally hunky dory. I thought it was cute." He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss on your cheek.

Oh. My. God. Did he just do that? OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. Oh no, he must be able to see my cheeks now. They are almost as bright at the cops' lights. What do I do... Think of something smoothe to say

"Almost as cute as you when I saw you blush at the songs!"

...What is wrong with me?

"Could you drive instead? I'm exhausted."

He smiled and switched seats with you.

It was a quiet ride back home until he played some of your music again. To lighten the mood he even started singing to the songs, which resulted in you laughing and joining in too. It was a car ride you would never forget.


End file.
